In wireless local area networks (WLANs), high-throughput communications station may need to convey additional signaling information for communicating high-throughput packets over a wideband channel. This additional signaling information should be compatible with conventional (e.g., non-high-throughput) communication stations so that these conventional communication stations may perform signaling and medium reservations functions.